


Try Again

by mendescape



Series: Dramatic 5SOS Love Stories [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, ariana grande - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendescape/pseuds/mendescape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is a douche sometimes. Luke is the good guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story has been super hard for me at some points because I have problems with remembering certain details so I'm sorry if I forget stuff. This is also extremely fetus and my writing sucks but yeah x.

I usually didn't mind getting my mom coffee but today was the day that stupid wannabe rock band were back in Sydney and I lived right next to one of them. Calum Hood, yes. Calum and I were friends before this whole band thing. scratch that, Calum and I were best friends before this whole band thing. He didn't ditch me if that is what you're thinking. I told him I can't be friends with him because the band thing is going to lead to a disastrous point and he'll have nothing, no career at all. That was the end of our friendship. He started hanging out with other people and I stayed with the "popular kids". I obviously miss Calum like crazy but I don't know how to regain his friendship because he probably hates me a ton. I actually lowkey love his group but I'll NEVER say that out loud. Its just a pride thing. I put on my shoes and combed out my hair with my fingers before leaving the house. My mom is an instant coffee enthusiast so she has to have her coffee every damn day. Walking down the little sidewalk our street had, which really is pointless because no one drives in this street, There's a parking lot just after the huge gate that encloses our little neighborhood/street and everyone uses that lot, including visitors because There's a rule that prohibits cars on the road. So why the fuck is there a sidewalk?.  
I resumed my thoughts involuntarily while walking the the "corner coffee shop" which isn't on a corner. I immediately noticed a huge crowd infront of the coffee shop. Ugh they're here. And I have to go pass them and their fans ewwwww.

 

Trying to block out the bits of screams from the crazed fans that were blocking the way to the store I put on my headphones and blasted Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy, this is one of my favorite songs so I couldn't help but smile, bob my head and sing along. I continued in my normal pace towards the shop before finally reaching it. I immediately noticed it was closed. If THEY are the reason my mom freaks out for not getting her coffee I'm going to kill someone. Obviously ignoring the closed sign I banged my fist a bit too loud against the glass door and saw my second favorite person in the world pop up, Old Mr.Clifford okay, on a honest note the guy isn't old at all, he's in his late twenties, everyone just calls him that because his dad was called "Old Mr.Clifford " and he was the previous store owner, he recently passed away and Gavin (current Old Mr.Clifford) took over. The thing I like about Gavin is that he was always fucking honest. I only know him for a year now but we are pretty close and he knows me better than any of my fake friends at school do. Gavin opened up the locks and allowed me in before quickly locking up again. "Gav, what's up? Are you scared those stupid fans will ruin the store?" I asked him, concerned. "our fans aren't stupid" I heard a high pitched voice say. As I turned around I identified Calum and his three band mates. Well this is hella awkward for me. I stared Calum up and down before shaking my head in disapproval. "I say they are mates, what's so nice about your band anyway, why are these people causing such chaos outside the store?" I asked feeling suddenly curious. "because we rock okay" said the tall, dirty blonde haired boy who had blue eyes and eyebrows to die for, I wasn't dying though. "Ohh, I see" I chuckled. "have you ever even listened to us?" the bright red haired baby faced boy came at me. "of course, you guys aren't all that" I giggled. "Ooooh" the dirty blonde haired boy piped up again. "she thinks we're good" the chirpy light brown haired one said excitedly. "why do you care what I think anyways?" I smirked, but it soon faded when I noticed Calum just standing there not saying anything, he hasn't spoken to me at all. 

"I'm Luke" said the blondie. "Ashton is the name" the older looking one said. "and Michael is the game" winked the baby face. I laughed with them. "I missed you Maia" Calum said out of nowhere. I looked immediately into his eyes which were welling up with tears. I didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry Calum." I say with a sad face. I turned around so the boys wouldn't see me get emotional and when I turned back around Calum was literally in my face. I looked up into his eyes before smiling and laughing. He took me into a hug which was refreshing because I'm short and Cal is tall. I put my face onto his chest, taking in a very manly fragrance, I placed my arms around him so that it was a proper hug.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this sucks omg it gets better like LATER on, I promise <3 x

Okay, so I know this wasn't part of my plan but Calum literally said he missed me and I needed that because I kinda missed him too. We stood there hugging for five minutes straight before Michael came and separated us.

"okay Calum from the Hood, how do you know this little girl and why have you never spoken of her?" he asked inquisitively. "uhm, I uh, she's the best friend who didn't like the idea of me being in the band" Calum told the three. "ooooh, explains a lot yeah, so you guys can talk and Luke, Michael and I will be in the kitchen" said Ashton. I smiled at him and Calum whispered a quick thanks. 

 

I found my favorite spot in the shop which was in the back centre and Calum followed, we both sat down clumsily. "Calum, I have a few things to say, I'm usually not one to admit my faults out loud but here goes, when I said what I said back then, I was scared that I'd lose you to the fame which I did, so I gave you up. I was also scared that this thing wouldn't work out and you'd be in a dead end job and I didn't want that for you. I cannot justify ending our friendship because it was the most selfish thing I've did but I am sorry, and you don't have to sit here and talk to me if you don't want to and stuff, I'll totally understand." I said to him, looking away from his eyes.

"I don't know why you're sorry, I understand why you did that and as much as I tried to hate you, you were all I would think about because when we started touring I figured I had feelings for you but I didn't know what to do...I just was depro for the first few months of being in a band I didn't think about how much I missed you but as time grew I couldn't get you out of my head, it's stupid I know." he half smiled. "I don't know Cal" was all I could say.

Calum telling me had developed feelings for me over time made me feel weird. I Don't know how to react because I don't know if I like him in that way. Calum was my best friend for almost all of my life and I loved him but I don't see him as anything more than a friend right now, especially since we're going to try to patch our friendship back up.

"its okay, I'm not going to ask you to marry me. But I will ask for your number." he winked. "of course I'm going to give you my number Calum." I giggled. He handed me his phone and I entered my number into the contact list and let him do the same with mine, we swapped phones again and started smiling at each other. "this is so awkward for me" he chuckled. "I know the feeling, you want a coffee?" I asked him. "I'm not a fan of coffee, but I need some now so yes please" he answered and I walked towards the kitchen and found Ashton and Michael tying Luke to a chair.

"what on earth?!" I burst out laughing. "its us being punk so shoosh and get out" said Michael. "oh how cold, Michael!" I gasped dramatically with my hands over my heart. "he's kidding, not about the punk part. We are punk rock." Ashton smirked wholesomely. "okay, I'm just going to pour some hot coffee and add milk and I am out!" I assured them. Luke nodded trying to not laugh and did the other boys. I filled two cups with fresh hot coffee and added creamy milk, placed the cups on a tray and left the medium sized coffee kitchen. Calum smiled when he saw me, I obviously returned the smile because well he has that infectious grin you know. He got up to help me and I let him be. "thanks" I told him and he smiled again. He placed the tray on the high table being careful to not to drop anything. I sat down before he could usher me down. Calum reached for a cup and took a small sip. I blew air into my hot cup. "I don't even know why I'm having coffee at this time and in this hot weather" I chuckled lightly. "because you didn't think about it. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. "my mom still sends me here everyday. coffee lover, remember?" I ask. "ahh yes!" he laughed. "I missed you so much, I don't know how I'm in one piece right now" Calum said as he looked searchingly into my eyes, I looked at him adoringly. "because you're Calum Thomas Hood and you are the popular guy. Popular people don't break." I told him. He laughed, "so you still hang with that crew I take it?". "yes, I do. It sucks but I gotta be Maia Mitchell the priss queen until prom and I'm done" I said. "you're not bad, you've changed, I don't know if its the purple hair or the ripped jeans haha" he burst out laughing  
"hey, I haven't changed!" I defended myself. "what? Maia, you're completely different, you even showed emotion in front of other people today, the old Maia was literally a bitch" he snickered. "Ohh" I said, I wasn't hurt at all because I know that I was a typical popular girl at Norwest. I didn't sleep around though, I had a boyfriend since middle school called Caspar and he was the best ever, we broke up last year because he was going to college and I wasn't into long distance relationships so we both decided to end it. We are good friends now. "I didn't mean it like that" he said quickly. "oh its fine, I know " I smiled. "what's the reason for change?" he asked casually. I thought for a minute before responding. "I uh, my parents got divorced last year, Caspar and I separated after that and I got into a lot of shit. Uhm... I don't know how to say everything but its a lot, well, for me it is. I felt like if I wanted change I needed to start with myself so I got a little makeover, everyone was shocked at first but they obviously didn't say anything bad about it." I told Calum softly. "Ohh, and did the physical difference help ease the difficulties you were or still are going through?" he asked attentively.

"no, it doesn't. It didn't" I shook my head. "I'm sorry about your parents...and about Caspar, he loves you" Calum said while stroking my back lightly. "its fine I guess" I forced a smile. "so, why are you guys hiding here for so long?" I chuckled. "the fans are on fire, we'll go out just now but we are a bit tired at this point." he sighed lightly. "sucks being famous" I teased at him. "nah, its great babe. I love the fans and their love for us is unimaginable." he said with so much emotion. "sounds amazing Cal" I nodded. 

Calum looks so cute when talking about his fans its literally lighting me up inside. Its like I'm happy that he's happy. "you're so adorable" I giggled at him, poking his nose. He pulled a weird face before laughing along. "I know, I know. Like a cute little puppy right?" he asked with his hands up. "yes! Exactly!" I laughed harder. "you're waaaaay cuter." he whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks turn red. What is Calum doing to me?!

**Author's Note:**

> @dependentLRH on twitter x comment & share <3


End file.
